


Wasn't Always Easy

by alliwannadojae



Series: Where The Heart Is (SeungJin) [3]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anyway this is part 3, I'm here again after a long break, M/M, Multi, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadojae/pseuds/alliwannadojae
Summary: It's relationship after all and it wasn't always easy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Where The Heart Is (SeungJin) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343413
Kudos: 25





	Wasn't Always Easy

"Thank you Lix, i'll call you when i'm there." Seungmin's siled brightly. Phone between his ear and shoulder while his hands busy packing the foods he just cooked.

"No biggie Minnie, i love having Haneul's over. Yoonbin also love playing with his Haneul hyung." Felix replied through the line.

"What's the special occasion to visit Hyunjin at his office?" Felix asked. Yes, Seungmin is going to Hyunjin's office, along with his packed lunch.

"Nothing special, i'm just feeling like going there. To make sure he doesn't skip his lunch again like what Changbin hyung told me." Seungmin pout a bit talking about that. Changbin may or may not joking about Hyunjin been skipping his lunch because of the new project and that makes Seungmin feel like his husband need extra care.

"Sure, Min. Happy to see you guys now." Seungmin could hear that Felix is smiling while saying that. "I hope Hyunjin won't make the same mistakes anymore." He smile at his best friends words. Seungmin was about to reply when Haneul's crying voice could be heard.

"Lix, Haneul is awake, I gotta go. See you later." Seungmin ended the phone call afer Felix's little okay and be careful.

He walked towards the living room where he puts Haneul earlier for his little naps and saw his son already sitting while rubbing his eyes.

"Papa's little bear is awake?" Seungmin said making Haneul looked at him and make a grabby hands with a pout. Seungmin pinch his cheek softly, his son is too cute.

"Ppa-" Haneul's whined, hiding his face on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin smile, patting Haneul's back softly.

"Neul want to play with Yoonbin ?" Haneul immediately look up to his papa as he heard Yoonbin name.

"Let's take a shower first and we'll go play with Yoonbin okay ?" Haneul let out a laugh as Seungmin said that while tickling his baby tummy.

"Duckie papa, Neul want duckie." Haneul said and Seungmin nodded, taking Haneul upstairs to their room to take a shower.

"Be a good boy okay baby, play well and don't fight with Yoonbin. Papa will go just for a while." But Haneul didn't even turned to Seungmin as he's busy playing with Yoonbin.

"It's okay Min, Haneul won't even realised you're gone." Felix said making Seungmin pout a little.

"I'll go first Lix, call me if anythin happened." Seungmin said when he's already at the front door of Changbin and Felix's bungalow.

"Don't worry Min, Haneul will be safe with me. Now go take care of your big baby." Felix laughed when Seungmin's face turned red. Seungmin just laughed and get inside his car before drive away to Hyunjin's workplace.

Hyunjin looked up from his laptop as Changbin knock on his door.

"Hyunjin, lunch." Hyunjin smile and shaked his head.

"You can go first hyung, i got something to do." Changbin sigh and walked inside to sit at the chair in front of him.

"Again Hwang ? I'm sure Seungmin would freak out if he know this." Changbin said buy Hyunjin's finger still busy typing on his laptop.

"Then don't tell him. I gotta do this, i just don't want to stay back and lost my time with my family at home."  
  
Changbin smile knowingly, he really couldn't change Hyunjin's mind after all.

"Alright then, you want anything ?" Hyunjin just shake his head and tell Changbin to hurry up before the lunch time end.  
  
Changbin really left for lunch, but when he's about to step out from the lift, a girl walked in. Why did he feel uneasy about this ?

Hyunjin looked up when someone enter his room expecting it's Changbin againbut his expression changed to shocked when he saw who's standing at the door.

"Hi, Hyunjin." That voice, that smile, it's all from the past.

"R-ryujin ?" The said girl smile and walk closer to Hyunjin's table and Hyunjin immediately stand.

"It's been a long time Hyunjin, i miss you." Ryujin give him her best smile.

"What are you doing here ?" And now Ryujin already stand in front of him. Too close to his liking but Hyunjin hate himself even more that he can just freeze at his place.

"I've been searching for you everywhere Hyunjin, even your apartment but they said you've move and i just knew you've take over your father company now. So here i am, don't you miss me too ?" She said, smiling widely.

Of all good things happened to him after Seungmin's return, the bad things is coming and Hyunjin can surely said Ryujin is a bad things for him. Ryujin is not his one night stand, but Ryujin is his ex-girlfriend. The one he's seeing after getting married to Seungmin, but break up because Ryujin demand to meet his family but of course Hyunjin couldn't do that. He hate how looking at her make him feel more guilty towards Seungmin because he knew Seungmin know about him and Ryujin.

"Hyunjin ? What's wrong ?" And now Hyunjin hate how he can't even talk.

Ryujin just smile and next what the girl did just take him more by surprise. She put her arms around Hyunjin neck, head on his shoulder.

"I know you miss me too. Sorry Hyunjin, i didn't meant to leave you before." She tightened the hug when she feel Hyunjin didn't hug him back in hope she gets what she wanted. She want Hyunjin back, to her side.

"Excuse me!" Ryujin immediately release the hug as the voice interrupted them.

Hyunjin looked at the door and saw a furious Changbin holding something in his right hand while the other hand holding his phone tight.

"Hello, Lix baby," He greeted his husband as the line connected. He's currently still at the parking inside his car, still thinking what to eat but like usual, checking on his husband.

"Hello honey." Felix replied, Changbin can hear that Felis is laughing about something.  
  
"Something's funny ?" He asked. 

"Kinda, but Yoonbin and Haneul is so cute i can't help adoring them." Another giggles from Felix and Changbin can finally Haneul's baby talk with his son maing him smile.

"Seungmin's there ?" 

"No, Min dropped Haneul here. He's bringing Hyunjin a lunch, you didn't meet him there ?" Felix asked.

"Ohh. No, i didn't. That's good, Hyunjin is skipping his lunch again today." Changbin said but then his smile faded when he remembered the girl he saw just now. He feel that something's wrong.

"Hyung ? You there ?" Felix's voie break him from his own thoughts. 

"Uhm yes. Baby, i feel something's not right." Changbin said.

"You mean ? What's wrong honey ? Are you okay ?" Felix's voice turn concern.

"I'm okay, it just i saw someone just now and i don't think that's good." Changbin can't let that happened.

"Who ?" Felix asked.

"Someone from the past or not, but not good for Hyunjin and Seungmin's relationship." A moment of silence before Changbin get out of his car and locked it.

"I'll go back to the office. I call you later baby, love you." He didn't even wait for Felix's reply and just ended the call before rushingly get inside the elevator.

He hope Seungmin is not there yet, if the things he's afraid of happen, le him be the only one know because seriously Seungmin didn't deserved any more pain.

But when he step out from the elevator, he saw Seungmin standing like a statue looking towards Hyunjin's office room.

"Seungmin ?" The said boy turned towards him and give him a smile. A forced smile he can sayand he finally see the view of two human hugging inside the room.

He's about to go and punch the shit out of Hyunjin but Seungmin stopped him. Shaking his head and give him the small bag he's been holding.

"You can eat this hyung. I'll go first." With that Seungmin left, leaving Changbin with the two figure that's still hugging inside there.

Seungmin get inside his car and his tears flows. The things he's been afraid of once again happened, he really hope Hyunjin would change, if it's not for him at least for Haneul.

"Why Hyunjin, Why ?" He cried harder, letting it all out now because he don't want Haneul to see him in this state anymore.

After he's calmed enough, Seungmin drive away to pick Haneul. 

When he arrived he smile at Felix who's holding Haneul.

"It's not even passed lunch time Seungmin, you're already back ? You sure your big baby eat well ?" Seungmin smile and take Haneul as he baby already holding out his hands at Seungmin.

"Too well Lix, thank you for taking care of Haneul. I gotta go, sorry can't stay longer." Felix just nodded and frowned little when he noticed something off about Seungmin and he remember the conversation with Changbin earlier.

As Hyunjin's back home, he expected Seungmin to cry at him or even cursed for what happened earlier. He knows from Changbin that Seungmin saw everythings happened inside his office room that day. Changbin even mentioned the way Seungmin left with a sad smile and Hyunjin feel so damn stupid for being too weak.

Changbin give him the lunch Seungmin packed for him and when Hyunjin wanted to run for Seungmin, Changbi wants him to settle everything with Ryujin first. Because he don't want that girl to keep coming back for Hyunjin.

But all he expected didn't happened when he saw Seungmin on the couch, playing with Haneul. Smiling calmly as he come towards Hyunjin to take his bag and coat. Haneul immediately changed to his daddy's hold. But the usual welcome back greetings and kiss is no there.

As Seungmin left to put his things, Hyunjin take a sit on the couch. Waiting for whatever questions Seungmin going to ask him. As if he know that his daddy been thinking something, Haneul cupped Hyunjin's face and laughed.

"What's wrong baby ? Did you miss daddy ?" Hyunjin asked, kissing his son's cheek.

"Neul mish daddy." Haneul said, putting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin smile, kissing Haneul's face again as if telling he's sorry for making his papa hurt again.

Seungmin walked down the stairs and saw how Haneul hugging his daddy. How is he going to asked Hyunjin about the girl when he knows Haneul needs his daddy. Seungmin need to be strong for Haneul. He just walked to the kitchen and prepared the dinner for Hyunjin.

"Haneul, come here. Let's daddy eat first. Seungmin said taking Haneul from Hyunjin's making the little boy whines a bit.

"No ppa, Neul want daddy." He said making Hyunjin stand in front of them and kiss Haneul's forehead, not forgetting Seungmin making his husband stiffened.

"Dinner is ready, i'll put Haneul to sleep." Seungmin said, still not looking at Hyunjin. As he was about to leave, Hyunjin called him.

"Love, i'm-"

"Haneul is sleepy, let's talk later." With that Seungmin left upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Seungmin's back to the dining room and sit in front of Hyunjin, looking at whatever Hyunjin's need.

"Haneul's asleep ?" Seungmin nodded.

A moment of silence before Hyunjin finished his meals and hold Seungmin's hand.

"You know you can say anything you want to say to me, you have all right to curse at me right now." Seungmin looked at their hand and sigh before standing up to clear the table.

Hyunjin sigh, this is what make him frustrated. Seungmin keep all the pain to himself, acting strong when Hyunjin knows he wanted to cry so bad.

He make his way towards Seungmin who's washing the dishes, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you for the lunch and i'm sorry." Seungmin hands stop doing the chores. Hyunjin kissed Seungmin's shoulder.

"Sorry you have to see all of that just now." Finishing his last plate, he released the hug and turned. Seungmin's crying.

"I understand if you're with her again Hyunjin. But don't lie to me like this, it hurts. We can still proceed with the divorcement and i promise you can still see Haneul. Sorry for always being the burden." He smile with the flowing tears and left upstairs leaving Hyunjin alone.

After Hyunjin realised what Seungmin's means he immediately search for his husband but he's not in their room so he go to Haneul's room and saw Seungmin looking at sleeping Haneul while crying.

"Papa is sorry baby, I'm sorry for whatever is going to happened." Seungmin kissed Haneul's forehead, decided to sleep there with Haneul when Hyunjin hugged him from behind.

Seungmin can feel his shirt getting wet, Hyunjin's crying.

"I'm sorry love, i'm sorry. Don't leave me." Hyunjin said between his sobbing.

"Hyunjin, you're going to wake Haneul." Seungmin released the hug. 

"Seungmin, baby, love, please let me explain." Hyunjin begged him. Seungmin sighed, wiping away his tears before dragging Hyunjin out of Haneul's room to their room instead.

"I-i saw you hugged her. That explains a lot Hyunjin." Seungmin said, Hyunjin hold Seungmin's hand and take a seat on their bed.

"She's the one hugging me, i didn't hug her back love. I swear, i didn't." Seungmin wiped away his tears, but it keep flowing.

"I didn't even get in touch with her, i don't know how she suddenly appeared. I admit my mistakes there for not pushing her away, but i was too shocked. She said she missed me but all i can think is you, all i see is you and Haneul." Seungmin didn't say a word. He just wanted to hear the explanation. 

"Love, i know it's hard to trust me again. The mistakes i did before, the pain i gave you i know it's hard to forget it all just like that. But i swear and i promise, you and Haneul is my world. I can't live without you, without Haneul. Please, please don't leave me again. I love you." Hyunjin hold Seungmin's hand tightly, kissing it until Seungmin pull his hand away. 

Hyunjin wanted to cry more when Seungmin wiped his tears softly, his thumb linger for a bit at Hyunjin's mole under his eye.

"It's not that i don't trust you. I don't want to keep your happiness away, if she can make you happy i'm okay with that Hyunjin." Seungmin said wit a sad smile.

"No, no, no one can make me happy other than you and Haneul. I've already told her that i have a family and i love you and Haneul. I told her that i won't go back to her no matter what she did, she's my past Seungmin. My bad past that makes me realised how i hurt you before and i won't repeat that again." Seungmin sigh.

"Haneul will laugh if he saw his daddy crying like this." Seungmin said, laughing a little.

"I'm sorry." Hyunjin pulled Seungmin closer. Hugging him tight.

"I love you." Hyunjin smile when he hear that.

"I love you more. More than you know." Kissing Seungmin's shoulder and neck making his husband squirming. Seungmin released the hug with a pout.

"That's tickle." Hyunjin laughed. 

"Give me my welome back kiss first." Seungmin smiled and give Hyunjin a peck.

"No, not like that." Seungmin frowned but shocked when Hyunjin pulled him for a kiss, a heated one.

"Let's give Haneul a siblings shall we." Hyunjin push Seungmin to lie on the bed and get on top of him, attacking him with a kisses.

"No Hyunjin, you're stinky. Take a bath first." Seungmin said between his giggles because of Hyunjin kisses.

"Then, let's take a bath together." Hyunjin said, pulling Seungmin along with him inside the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still determined to keep this ship sailing so here i am again, sorry this is bad :(


End file.
